Joyride
by Savvy0417
Summary: Amy is just having a crummy day. So Shadow thought a way to cheer her up. What could the Ultimate Lifeform and his motorcycle do? Even intense feelings coming into play?


Joyride

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STH!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I just came up with cool, cute Shadamy one shot! I been inspired by Shadow's badass motorcycle he drives. XD**

**But let me know if you have any problems with this, PM ONLY please! **

_**Italics means a character's P.O.V.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amy was sitting on the corner on the street, leaning against the stop sign. Tears glistened her emerald eyes.

_Could this day get any worse! Sonic is on the other side of the planet, saving many innocent citizens. I won't see him for like two months! Cream is out-of-town with Vanilla. Rouge is bothering knucklehead. Big is inquiring for Froggy. But what about Sha-_

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the engine.

_Who could be driving such a loud, obnoxious vehicle? _

She pulled herself up, wiping her eyes. She saw a black hedgehog with crimson streaks in his quills, arms, and legs.

"Shadow?" Amy called out.

"Huh? Rose." He recognized her glassy eyes. The first thing that came to his mind was Maria. He looked back into the day of his best friend's death, and telling him to make everyone happy on Earth.

_I can't stand it when she cries. An optimistic girl like her doesn't merit to be agitated. Not like this today._

A smirk endured the dark hedgehogs face, when a peculiar idea occurred his mind.

"Shadow!" She spoke louder.

"Hm." The ebony hedgehog turned his head to her.

"I like your ride. Is it brand new?" The pink rose complimented his vehicle.

"Mmhmm." He said cooly. "Rose. You wouldn't want go on a ride, now would you?" He asked in his husky, dark voice.

Amy stared at him and pondered to herself _"Is he serious now?"_

"Is it safe?" She asked naïvely as she batted her eyes.

"Sure why not. But do you trust me?" Shadow extended his hand out to her.

"What?" Amy widen his eyes, bewildered what he said.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated the question once more.

"Yes. I do Shadow." She took his hand.

Amy hopped on the motorcycle, encasing her arms around his abdomen. Shadow turned his shoulder and smirked. The engine began to roar with excitement as a trail of smoke was left behind.

"You okay back there, rose?" Shadow ceased at the stoplight, asking the petrified pink rose.

"I'm fine but give me a warning next time! I nearly fell off!" Amy replied, giving him a mad pout face.

"Then hold on tight!" He couldn't help how adorable she was when she gets pissy. He was out on the road admiring the beauty with buildings towering to the sky and the sky turning into a orange-pinkish color.

_I can't believe how adorable and how cute she is! Even in her pissy mood! What a turn on! WAIT...WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS AMY ROSE! THE ANNOYING, AND CUTE RASCAL!_

"Shit." Shadow cussed under his breath.

_Why in the devil I thought of her as cute?!_

His heart then spoke to him. _"It's because you have a thing for her, idiot." _

"I do not." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that Shadow?" For some reason, she heard him talking by himself.

_Crap! She heard me. Better keep my mouth shut before she finds out._

Shadow entered the highway with broadening speed as the engine hollered. Amy adhered to him tighter, resting her body on his back. She prayed in my mid that she would not fall off this precarious two-wheeled vehicle.

The pink rose and the jet black hedgehog arrived at a small parking lot. He parked the motorcycle, turning it off. He got himself off and carried her bridal style to the sandy shore.

"Shadow. This is beautiful! Why did you bring me here?" Amy sat down on the sand, planting her head in her knees.

"Want be stuck home alone instead." Shadow replied jokingly, sitting down as well.

"No." She let out a watery chuckle.

"Rose. What happened earlier? You looked quite melancholy for a cheerful girl like you." He asked out of nowhere.

"Well it's more like Sonic can't notice me. My best friends would tell me like "Oh! Get over him, honey!" or "You know he is better off as a single man." Right before for his two month "vacation.", he told me to take care of myself and get over him. I mean I got my best friends Cream and Rouge to hang out when I feel down. But now I don't know what to do now." Amy looked down letting tear fall freely without care.

"Furthermore, my pink rose. Here is my advice to get over him. If you really love him, let him go. They're an abundant amount of men who would be sure to date you or love you even." Shadow spoke velvety, catching a tear and wiped it away with his thumb.

_But not in a way that every man treats you especially a certain blue faker._

"Aww thanks Shadow. You know I'm having fun with you especially the motorcycle ride. I thought your motorcycle was awesome." Amy scooted closer to him staring at bright horizon. the bright sun gave them an enchanting glow on them.

"Me too, rose." Shadow then fake "yawned" and put his arm around her. Yes he used the oldest trick in the book.

She blushed at first, and started to lay her head on his chest. Oh how soft and warm it was! It reminded her of pillows. She wished she could just sleep on him for eternity.

_This is so romantic. Who knew the Ultimate Lifeform can be tough on the outside yet soft on the inside. Maybe Shadow is right...Sonic coudn't be the one. I wonder if Shadow is my Mr. Right?_

"Rose?" The ebony hedgehog locked his gaze with hers.

"Yes Shadow?" The pink rose responded.

"I...think I love you." Shadow rested his forehead on hers as he said in a mellow, penchant voice.

"Shadow, I love you too." Amy looked at him starry-eyed, giving a genuine smile.

Shadow slither his arms around her curvy waist, bringing her closer to him. His used his hand caressing her chine as his lips touched upon hers.

It was called a kiss.

She returned the kiss immediately. Her stomach began to flutter with "imaginary" butterflies, feeling balmy and fuzzy feeling. He angled his head to head to deepen the kiss to make it meaningful.

His tongue knocked on her lips, asking for her privilege. Which her tongue rebounded with his. Theirs coiled together like a twisted rope cord. All of this made her knees weak and feel intoxicated by his strong feelings of infatuation for her. Shadow won for dominance making him feel masculine.

They disunited the captivating kiss. Her contented jade eyes met lovelorn ruby-red eyes.

Shadow was no longer known at the surface of an ocean. Now he is recognized who he is from the deep depths of the broad waters. He no longer has to be the mysterious shadow everyone thought he is. Only one person knows his true self.

That would be the sweet Amy Rose.

* * *

**I really hope you guys love it. :3 Besides I thought this was a cute, fluffy one shot. **

**Peace out everyone! xD**


End file.
